


A New Kind of Life... I Think?

by JazzyProwler



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Dimensional Jumping, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyProwler/pseuds/JazzyProwler





	1. A New Kind of World

I darted behind a tree and looked around frantically to find an escape route. The footsteps were still right behind me, so I sped up and pulled a serpentine. I could see lights ahead of me. Correction, about a foot in front of me.

“Ehhh!?” I took no time to get back on my feet and continue, though the only thing that stopped me was the thing behind it.

“Wow! Hold on!” Someone pinned me down and attempted to keep me from squirming. “What’s wrong?! Hey-”

The person next to him held my head down and turned my face towards him. “CALM DOWN!!”

I stopped squirming and just stared at the face that was barely visible from the blue light.

“You’re Okay! Nothing’s chasing you anymore so there isn’t anyone you need to worry about.”

“What’s going on?! Where am I?!”

“You’re on Earth… We located the Autobot beckon that was activated when you came back online…” The bot hesitated a moment before he helped me stand up. “Just take it slow. You took quite the hit when you ran over three of our bots…”

‘Three… I only remember running into two…’ I leaned on him. Taking a step forward, both of my legs gave out and I fell. Hard. When I looked up at them, they were leaving a blurred trail, their voices were mixed, and I could see stars dancing.

==========================================================

When I woke up, my head was pounding hard and the world was swirling. I could see blue here, grey there, and silver encasing everything else. I waited as everything settled down. I turned my head to the left and was greeted with walls upon walls upon walls of scrap metal. At my feet, there was a giant ship with a long ramp leading out from the side.

“Ehh?”


	2. I Think I Know How I Got Here.... I Think...

I sat up and looked lazily around. From what I could see, I was resting in a Junk or scrap yard. On my right I could see nothing but a tall wall of the same stuff. Scrap on shelves.

I flung one leg over the side, the other followed soon after. Then there was a voice.

“You’re awake? How are you feeling?” I looked over to the middle entrance to find a tall, yellow and black bot walking towards me with a kind smile. “You crashed into Grimlock pretty hard after you tramped over StrongArm…”

Behind the yellow bot followed a bit smaller, blue and white bot. “Where’s Fix-It? Do you know?”

I shook my head as I heard yet another voice coming from the little orange bot rolling down the ramp. ‘That explains the ridiculous ramp…’

“Sorry about that! I was calibrating the main cooling muck- shuck- ducked!” He hit his chest right before he corrected himself. “It had a bit of a malfunction and I didn’t what the Alkimore to blow a fuse.”

He rolled to my side as the other two stopped near my feet. “My head hurts worse than the time I ran into a wall to see if I would bounce…”

“Is that all?”

I waited to see if there was anything else. “Not that I can tell…”

The yellow bot smiled as he bent down to my level. “That’s good to hear.”

He reached out his hand and I took it in mine without thinking twice. “I’m Bumblebee.”

I hesitated a moment as the name struck me hard. ‘Wait… Am I dreaming? This can’t be real! I can’t be meeting the actual Bumblebee… AND Strongarm?! Wait…’ The memory of being down in the basement at home alone came flooding back to me.

I was sitting in the basement in the basement watching Transformers RID when the power went out. Then the TV showed this purplish- black screen. I stood up to go and check it out, but when I touched the screen, Everything had gone dark. But even if I couldn’t really see, I could hear. Hear the wind rushing past me. And the tingling sensation that encased me right before I woke up in that mangy dogs grip.

“Ehh?!” I jerked my hand out of Bee’s grip as I realised that I had zoned out.

“What happened? You went silent and we tried to get you to talk, but you wouldn’t-”

“S-Sorry, I just… Tend to zone out at times when I realise something… I-I’m- Call me Maze… Mazerunner…”

Bee pulled back, though didn’t stand up. “Mazerunner? That’s quite the name…”

“And I have quite the story to go with it. Which is one that I don’t really want to talk about right now…” Bee raised his hand signalling that he understood. “But Bee… Is it okay that when it comes time to tell, can I tell you..? Alone?”

Bee looked at me and nodded. “That’s completely fine with me, Maze…”

I smiled faintly and looked at Strongarm. “I never go to hear your name…”

“Cadet Strongarm.”

“Nice to meet you-”


	3. FINALLY AWAKE

“We’re Baaaack~” I heard a voice yell as a red lambo like car came rushing over to us, followed by a gigantic, green and black T-Rex. “So the Sleeping Beauty is finally AWAKE!!”

“Sideswipe, Grimlock, there is absolutely no need to yell right now! Maze still has a headache from smacking her sensory fins on Grim’s fist!” Strongarm stated.

“Who the scrap is Maze.” Sideswipe asked as he came to a screeching halt on his feet after he transformed.

“I-m Maze- Err- Mazerunner…” I raised my hand shyly.

Sideswipe smiled as he walked over to me, but lost the race. Grimlock had transformed and darted as fast as he could to my side.

“I’m Grimlock!” Grimlock took a seat next to me and gave me a dino sized grin.

It was like he was feeling bad and he was trying to make up for it by being reeeeal nice… “Nice to meet you Grimlock…”

He shyly rubbed the back of his neck and gave a airy laugh. “Heh heh… Sorry for punchin’ ya’...”

I waved it off and said that it was okay.

“REALLY?!” He wrapped me up in his arms repeated thank you about a hundred times.

“Okay okay okay! Just like Strongarm said, she still healing from the amount of time she took hits.” Bee said as he sat me back down and a bell rang off in the distance.

That was all it took to catch everyone’s attention. They looked over at the entrances, then to Fix-It. He sped as fast as he could to the controls in the ship and closed the gates. Everyone but Bee and me went to the front of the ship as the mini-bot pulled up surveillance cameras. Bee helped me to my feet and we walked over to an area just behind the ship.

In the little pocket behind the ship, I could see that someone had dug this all out and made a little home. The place had been reinforced with steel beams and a roof. In the little shelter, there was a bed-like thing next to a light. And to top it off, there was a window and a little door and ramp that lead into the Alkimore that was big enough to fit my arm through.

“For now it’s best if you stay here, out of sight since you don’t have anything but a root mode… The entrance is far enough behind the Alkimore so that the naked eye of someone were to happen across our hide-out can’t find you.” Bee sat me on the bed and looked at me full on. “If you need anything OR anyone, Fix-It is just a shout away…”

============================================================================

After a while, I woke up to the sounds of footsteps getting closer. I looked up and saw Bee walk into the room. I made room for him and he graciously took the offer.

“Hey.” I went to rub my eyes, but was stopped by whatever was covering them.

“Ready to tell me how you got here?”

I stopped and thought about what I was going to say. If I told him that I was a human from another dimension, he would think I had more than a few dents and screws loose. But I don’t exactly want to lie to him either… That would just make my chances of ever getting home go from little to none.

“Promise that you won’t call me crazy?”  
Bee looked at me and I couldn’t help but know what he was thinking.

**“Please..?”**


	4. Boring... I think

“That’s- One story... “ Bee was giving me the deer in the headlights look and I got the feeling that he didn’t keep up to the promise.

“You don’t believe me… Do you…” I began to scrunch up.

“It’s quite a story… But that can explain the giant blast of energy that caused the same thing that happen to you do that here. All but for the TV part... “ Bee reached out to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. “So, no.”

I gave him a look of terror.

“I do believe you…” That wasn’t quite the reaction that I thought he was going to have. “This really isn’t my first time dealing with situations revolving around-”

“Like the shadow-zone?” I tensed up as I realised I hadn’t told him that he was a cartoon that I liked to watch back home. “Ehhh uhhhh…”

He just looked at me, surprised…

“I- Uhhhh… Well, you see- errrm- you’re just- Well…” I was in a blind panic as I contemplated on how I was going to tell him. “Okay. I’m just going to tell you this… See back in my dimension, you are part of a two-part series. One that I just happened to be watching when this who thing happened.”

He waited a moment as he rolled it all around, then nodded his head to signal that he understood. “Would explain how you ended up here…”

I flopped on my back as relief rushed over me. Some sort of exhale followed as every little bit of tension left my body. Now the only problem that I had left to deal with is how I was going to get home.

“And you might feel better if I were to tell you that I will explain the rest of the situation to the rest of my team. And how they will help me help you…” Be patted my leg for reassurance. “For now, until then, just try to get settled in and get as much rest as you can.

I nodded and felt Bee stand up. Then footsteps leading out of the room, but stopped as Bee told me that he was going to be checking up on me. And he was gone.

=====================================================================

I couldn’t help myself anymore. I needed to get out of this cramped place. Out of this junk yard. Out of this world and back at my own house. To listen to my music as I went off into my own little world as I paced around my basement and let stress hitchhike on the highway as I blew off the pain of the day.

I stood up and went to the little doorway that entered the Alkimore. Inside I could see an empty control room. Fix-It did say that he was going to go and look for spare parts to continue repairs on one of the stasis pods. Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the door with limp arms and head. The stasis pod was out in the front of the ship, but the little mini-bot was nowhere in sight.

‘I can still look around for something to do if I stay in the security of the main base… Right?’ I thought to myself as I took a few steps out into the open. Then a few more. When nothing else happened, I continued to the closest wall where I found a stack of blank metal sheets. I took one and examined it. ‘It’s perfect if I can find either paint and a brush, or if I can use a sharp object to carve it…’

I searched around the rest of the area before I gave up. With nothing else to do, I went back to my little area and sat down on the bed again. This time I just sat there as I waited for something to happen. You see, bad things come to me when I’m left to my thoughts alone in a small room after crazy crap happens. So in theory, you wouldn’t expect me to just sleep.


	5. A New Problem

When I opened my eyes and turned my visor back on, it wasn’t because I was done resting. It was because Grimlock had come in to either guard me or to keep me company in the meantime. Either way, I wasn’t going to complain. I pushed myself up so I had my back propped up against the wall. Grimlock poked his dino head in.

“Bee told me to come and keep guard here. We have another new bot coming and she’s not very happy about it…” I nodded my head as I said okay.

Grimlock turned around and the only part of him that I could see at the moment was the tip of his tail. He transformed and it went back to the normal bland scene.

It only took about a minute for their new babe bot arrived and I instantly began thanking the living crap out of Grimlock, silently, for keeping at least a line of defence between the psycho and me. All I could see by the time I had jumped off the bed and kneed down to look through the doorway was a tall yellow bot with brown lines streaking down her body and her crimson red splatter wings. The red was not blood but paint. She was trying so hard to get both Sideswipe and Bumblebee off of her so she could make a run for it.

After a minute, I guess she finally decided that no, she was not going to get away. She just flopped her butt down right then and there, making me noticed that her right wing was damaged. She wasn’t going to fly away.

“Are we cool now?” Bee asked as he walked to stand at her full attention, but ended up continuing when she didn’t answer. “The names Bumblebee…”

Out of nowhere, a memory of my old friend Charlie flashed through my mind. ‘She reminds me so much of Charlie… Well, when I still lived back in Colorado… She was always so brave, strong, and proud and didn’t just stop there. She LOVED to FLAUNT it. I miss her so much…’

“The only thing that I want to know is your name! THEN I will leave you be!” I quickly snapped back to the situation that didn’t involve a bunch of things that I regretted.

The girl looked up and glared at him with the look that could have made anyone’s head blow into bits. “Fine! Charlie! Ya happy now?!”

……………

‘Charlie… Charlie…’

……………

“Thank you, Charlie!” Bee threw his hands into the air and walked off.

The moment that he turned his back, ‘Charlie’ sprung to her feet and darted for the side of the Alkimore. The same side that Grimlock was at to guard me. Me… All I saw was Grimlock flying back into my room with that chick on him. I don’t know what compelled me to jump on top of her, but I spent no time doing so. I was on her like a cowboy jumping on the back of a bucking bronco. If she didn’t have the wings I could have mistaken her for one.

I had learned how to pin someone down a long time ago from a friend of my mom. I somehow managed to get her hands behind her back and still have a free hand to hold her face down.

“She sure fight’s like Charmander did!” I slightly whispered as Strongarm managed to slap cuffs on Charlie and Sideswipe pulled me off of her.

He pushed me behind him and Bee helped Strongarm get her off Grimlock who had been knocked out of it well enough that he might have some extra brain damage to add to his medical history. But when I looked back at Charlie, she looked as if a long lost sister had come up to her and said that she was destined to die in a pit of fire.

I know that nothing that happened since I switched places with Strongarm to now could have stunned her so bad. She was completely motionless. In fact she wasn’t trying to fight back or anything. Bee thought of this as weird, just like I had, and pulled her face towards his.

“Charlie?!” He exclaimed, but to no avail. “Charlie! Is everything okay? What happened just now- Charlie?!”

That’s when I thought about how she reacted as I first jumped on her. She was going all crazy up until I had mentioned how much she reminded me of-

“Charmander!” She blurted. “Where did you hear the nickname Charmander?!”

“What the heck is a Charmander and why are you freaking out about that?!” Sideswipe asked not realising that he had helped me connect the dots between this girl and my old friend.

“We can care about that later, Sideswipe! We need to get her restrained!” Strongarm stated as everyone, but Charlie, remembered that they were trying to keep me away from her.

In the instant that they got her far enough away, Sideswipe and Fix-It both rushed me back into the little den that was now going to be my new home.

=====================================================================

“What were you thinking?! Maze, we’re trying to keep you as a SECRET!” Sideswipe blurted as we got into the farthest part of the room. “Why did you tackle her?!”

“I wasn’t thinking at all when I did that!” I waved my hands in the air. “Besides, She would have seen me if I hadn’t gotten behind her and pinned her head down!”

He waited a moment before he wiggled his entire body in frustration. “Still that was a really risky move!”

“But it worked!”

“The only thing that I don’t understand is how she was going crazy, but when we got you off her back, it was like someone tried to rip- err- like someone just told her whole past from beginning to end and got everything right down to the color of the sky!” He slumped over and looked at me with questions ringing through his thoughts. “What did you do to get her like that?!”

“The only thing that I had done during this was say something about how she was acting! I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW she would HEAR ME!” He did nothing but stand there and wait.

“Well?”

“Well WHAT?!”

“What did you SAY to her!?”

“All I SAID was how she reminded me of how my friend use to get in fights…”

“What EXACTLY did you say? Does it have anything to do with this… Charmander- Thing she was talking about?”

“Yes! NO! UUUUHHHHGGGGG!”

Bee pulled Sideswipe away and out the door and ushered the mini-bot back into the Alkimore as Strongarm got me to sit on the bed.

“Strongarm. Come keep an eye on Charlie along with Sideswipe.” Bee commanded as she rushed out of the room with no hesitation.

Bee sat on the bed and made it so he could grab me if I tried to run away.

I cupped my face with my hands, and pulled them away when something felt off. The panic had set in when I had first tackled Charlie, but I had not noticed how the little twitch had turned into an earthquake. I was trying to make it stop, but it wasn’t working.

“How long have I been like this?!”


End file.
